


Hollows Eat ___

by Ciestess



Series: One-Shot Wednesdays [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciestess/pseuds/Ciestess
Summary: Ichigo has a nightmare. But could that nightmare become a reality?"I'm still human... aren't I?"





	Hollows Eat ___

Ichigo was walking home with Orihime, Rukia, and Chad, chatting happily about nothing, like usual.  
His foot hit something.  
Ichigo looked down…  
and saw his hollow mask.  
He looked back up…

He was in Hueco Mundo -- barren desert, a black, starless sky.  
Light streaked past him -- first a greenish-blue, then red and- black?

-It was his fight with Ulquiorra! But. How did he-?

-He was fighting. Wait, it wasn’t him. He wasn’t telling his body to move, but it was moving. Fighting the Espada-

Ulquiorra was dying, fading into dust. But- he doesn’t want to win this way!

-He was fighting the hollow again. But wasn’t he dead? Who cares. A second chance!  
But…  
No…  
He still couldn’t control his body!

He had Ulquiorra pinned, he was going to shoot. But Uryu…  
No. NO! Uryu. Get away! DON’T!

-Uryu was dying, fading into dust. But- no, this isn’t how it happened. This wasn’t supposed to happen!

Orihime was crying. He could hear her crying. She needed help!  
But if he went; if he transformed…  
But she needed him. If he didn’t go… then...

Orihime was dying-  
No.  
-stabbed through the stomach-  
NO.  
-Ichigo was a hollow, and hollows eat-

Ichigo fell-  
-and woke up on the floor of his bedroom, in the human world, sweating and shaking…  
… and human.  
Still human...

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my “OneShot Wednesday” project - I’m trying to write a one-shot every week that other people have requested! Original Requests one week, and Fanfic Requests the next.
> 
> ###  **To vote for the next OSW, go to my[Tumblr](https://ciestessde.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ciestess), or [Website](https://crossroadofinfinity.com/) to find the current poll!**
> 
> While I will try to keep track of all the requests I receive _regardless_ of how they’re sent, you should send Fanfic Requests through the pinned tweet on [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/ciestess), and Original Requests through either my email (CiestessDE@gmail.com) or my Patreon (if you’re a patron) if you want to make sure I see them.
> 
> Just about everything goes -- I’ll tell you if there’s a problem. But if you want to know more about how they work, you can read about [Original OSWs here](https://crossroadofinfinity.com/2019/07/07/how-it-works/), and [Fanfic OSWs here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1263302).
> 
> So please send me ALL the ideas!!! I will make sure to recognize whoever’s idea/request it was in the work – just ask if you want to remain anonymous.
> 
> And if you liked this, please **SHARE** it!


End file.
